Profile strip arrangements of the above-mentioned type are disclosed, for example, in German utility model DE 20 2008 013 133 U1. This publication proposes the use of a connecting strip to attach the profile strip to the rear surface of the windshield, thereby creating a simple, fast and cost-effective connection. An example of a connecting strip is a double-sided adhesive tape of the kind disclosed in German patent application DE 10 2012 112 663 A1.
Another refinement is known from German patent application DE 10 2008 003 252 A1. This document proposes using not only a double-sided adhesive tape, but also an adhesive section that has been applied while in the free-flowing state in order to create the stiffest possible connection between a profile strip and a windshield.
Another refinement is disclosed in German patent application DE 10 2012 112 674 A1. This publication proposes that a double-sided adhesive tape be integrally bonded to an additional adhesive bead in the area of a front edge in order to prevent the adhesive tape from peeling off.